Ame No Youni Like Rain
by PoisonChica08
Summary: After running from her wedding, Kagome's best friend saves her after finding her in the rain. Taking her home with out anyone's knowledge, Miroku cares for her and helps her get over her emotional pain. But as their time together grows into more than frie
1. Best Friends Forever KagomeMom's Visit

Ame no Youni

Rain fell hard, beating a rhythmic beat against the stone pathways.

Torn.

One word to describe everything. Life, the wedding, their hearts, the dress…

Nothing left but torn hearts.

Fearing what might have become of her, she ran. Her heels clicked as she went as far as she could. Not knowing where to go she ended up by the fountain in the middle of the park. She sat there, dazed, crying, and hurting.

A lone shadow had followed her all the way.

"Best friends forever Kagome…" He whispered as he knelt near her shaking body.

He collected her in his arms and took her to his waiting car. Putting her in the front seat of the black corvette, he buckled her seatbelt and closed the door. He jogged around the other side and got in quickly.

He started up the car and immediately turned on the heater. The car warmed up instantly and he relaxed.

The car never set in motion. He turned to her and placed a warm hand on her cheek.

He felt her immediately pull back. "Gome…why?" he asked shakily.

She turned her damp face towards him. Her make up slightly smudged and melted, tear stains on her cheeks, and bloodshot eyes stared him in the face.

He frowned. "Gome…"

"Please don't." She said as she looked down.

He stepped on the gas and drove down the road. She turned her head and watched as they passed by the church. She winced seeing people start to flood out, with looks of disappointment played on their faces.

There he stood at the door to the church. "Inu…yasha…" She stuttered before passing out.

"Hello?" Miroku answered his phone.

'Any sign of her?' a voice said on the other side.

"No." he lied, knowing Kagome didn't want to be found quite yet.

'Alright, be sure to call if you notice anything.' The voice said before hanging up.

Sitting in his small suite in the apartments his family owned, Miroku pulled out a small glass and filled it with some orange juice and grabbed the plate of food. Walking into his extra guest room he looked at the small lump in the bed.

She'd been there for 2 days now. Unmoving and extremely quiet.

Miroku was getting impatient, but he didn't want to startle her so he held back on any outbursts.

Sitting on the side of her, he placed a hand on the lump and grabbed the covers in his hands.

"Gome, Wake up." He said as the lump rolled over.

"Gome, don't make me come in there." He said hopefully trying to get her attention.

"…" A muffled groan emitted as her face popped up from the top of the covers.

He smiled, not getting one back. 'It was worth a shot' he thought.

"Breakfast." He said holding out a spoonful of warm oatmeal with brown sugar.

"Not hungry." She mumbled before turning her head away from him.

He put the spoon down. Didn't she know him any better? He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her out of the covers more and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her head in his hand.

"Kagome, you need to eat to get your strength back. Atleast a couple bites and drink the orange juice." She shook her head and tried to turn it away.

Miroku was becoming impatient. "I'll tell everyone where you are…you want that?"

She turned her head back to him with a shocked expression.

"You gonna eat?" He asked smirking in a victorious way.

She slowly nodded in defeat.

After Breakfast he took the plate and drink back into the kitchen as he heard her turn on the shower.

How he longed for the old Kagome back, but this was going to take awhile.

His phone started vibrating on the counter again.

"Hello?…Oh hey Sango…No I'm busy all week…Sorry I can't…Alright bye." He hung up. Man that girl was pushy. They broke up a year ago but she just cant seem to stay away.

Kagome walked out in a pair of short jean capris and a black tank top. She plopped down on the black leather couch. She pulled herself into the fetal position and closed her eyes.

Miroku walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of her face. She opened her eyes jumping a bit seeing him there. She relaxed again as she watched him.

Miroku sighed and pulled her up and pulled her against him.

"Kagome…Please tell me."

Kagome was silent.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." He said again.

"Kay…" She said softly.

"Inuyasha proposed to me 4 months ago and I was really happy. The night before our wedding I saw him and my cousin…Kikyo. He said he was going to set things straight with her but it ended up in a love scene. I walked upon them in OUR room."

Miroku clung tighter to the poor girls frame as she went on.

"Standing at the altar with Inuyasha was so scary. My mother says it was nerves but it just wasn't right. I felt like throwing up. So I ran. While I ran I felt…relieved. I thought that if I died he'd be better off…" Miroku cut her off.

"No Kagome. No one is better off with out you. Do you know how many people you would hurt?" He said firmly. Kagome stiffened in his hold. The fire burning in her friends' eyes was frightening.

Miroku sighed and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. She relaxed again. "That's why I'm so ashamed." She sobbed and gripped his shirt in her fists.

"What?" He said, not sure if he heard her right.

"I…was ashamed of what you guys might think of me. But I was too late to turn around. I cant deal with that embarrassment!" She sobbed louder.

"Kagome why didn't you tell him before the wedding instead of worrying everyone?" He asked softly in her ear.

"Because I was scared he'd hit me again…" She went silent. Miroku held her tight as his eyes fired up again.

"What do you mean AGAIN?" He was livid.

"He hit me whenever I brought up leaving him." She said silently.

"Kagome you don't need him. You should have run a long time ago. Why didn't you tell any of us about this?" He asked still fired up.

"I didn't want to be a burden!" She shouted. "God dammit Miroku! If you're going get mad at me let me go and I'll go somewhere else!" She struggled to get out. Alas he was too strong.

"You go no where! I'm gonna set this straight. I'm telling your mother you're here. She is the most worried about you. She thought she lost her little girl."

Kagome started to cry. Miroku held her close and picked up the portable table phone from the stand and dialed the Higurashi number.

Four rings sounded before Souta answered the phone.

"Souta let me speak to your mother. It's Miroku." He stated firmly. Souta took the phone to his mother and seconds later Mrs. Higurashi was speaking.

"I have your daughter here. Tell no one else but come to the apartment. I have somethings I want to talk with you about concerning Kagome." He said as she reassured him she'd be there in less than 10 minutes.

He put the phone back on the stand and held onto Kagome who was crying. His shirt was quite wet now but all that mattered was getting Inuyasha out of her life now.

Miroku looked at her left ring finger where the amethyst ring sat. The Engagement ring from Inuyasha. Miroku took her hand and slid it off.

She didn't care. She just didn't want him to find her. She'd get a beating she'd never forget.

Mrs. Higurashi arrived 8 minutes after the call. Miroku answered the door leaving Kagome sitting on the couch with her head bowed low. Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Receiving a small hug back from her daughter she smiled.

"Where was she Miroku?"

No use lying to her mother. "She's been with me since the day of the wedding." He said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone sooner we are so worried?"

"She didn't want me to. I told her I'd wait. But there is something I need to tell you."

Mrs. Higurashi sat next to Kagome and held her close.

"Your daughter has been abused on several occasions by Inuyasha. I find it intolerable to have him around her anymore. Kagome deserves better. I also wish to have permission to keep her here while she recovers." He said all this after grabbing Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome a glass of water.

Mrs Higurashi looked at kagome. She looked like she was going to fall apart. "Is this true Kagome?" She asked softly.

Kagome nodded as a silent tear crept down her face. Her mother held her close.

After Mrs Higurashi left, Miroku sat with Kagome again. "You ok?" He said kissing her forehead softly. She nodded a little and leaned against him.

He smiled and stroked her raven locks and comforted her. "I promise you, I wont let him come near you." He whispered into her ear softly as she started to doze. They stayed like that for a few hours and soon both fell asleep in each others arms.

Yo,

This is my first fanfiction in a year. So bear with my horrid writing. It may seem like its coming fast with the relationship, but you have no idea what I have in store do you?

)

Well anyway. Review if you wish, Suggestions are welcome, I just prefer to not be flamed.

If you didn't like it I'm terribly sorry!

Thanks,

The Author


	2. Sango's Call

Ame no Youni

Kagome stood at the kitchen counter cutting some carrots for a salad. Miroku was at work and she decided she better make use of herself.

It had been nearly a week and almost everyone but Inuyasha and Sango knew where she was.

She was still scared to confront Inuyasha.

Upon hearing the door open she smiled a little and threw some of the chopped carrots into the salad. After putting the knife on the counter, she walked to the door. Miroku appeared in front of her and enveloped her in a hug. She smiled as she walked back into the kitchen with him close behind.

He left to the bathroom while Kagome continued to chop vegetables for the salad. The shutting of the door to the bathroom when he came out startled her and she cut her finger.

The blood seeped out as she looked at it. Miroku upon seen her start to bleed, came to her and took her to the bathroom.

He bandaged her finger and set her down on the floor from the bathroom counter. Her back was against the counter, thus realizing the close distance between them. Miroku's breathe could be felt on her shoulders. Kagome's cheeks turned slightly pink.

He saw but didn't say anything. He tucked a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear and then walked out of the bathroom.

She followed behind and finished making the salad soon after.

Dinner was silent. But after dinner the phone rang.

Miroku had gone to the shower and Kagome didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome!" It was Sango.

"…"

"Come on Kagome I know your phone voice!" Sango demanded the girl speak.

"I-I-" Kagome stuttered.

"Where have you been? What are you doing at 'roku's house?" She asked excited to hear her friends voice again.

"Nothing…Just nothing…" She said silently.

"Wait till everyone hears you're ok!"

Kagome stiffened. Suddenly the phone was yanked out of her hand.

"Sango?" Miroku said. He had come out of the bathroom and was now in his towel.

Kagome was still stiff.

"Miroku! When did you find her?"

"Sango. You cant tell Inuyasha she's here. We have things to discuss with you later. Just don't tell him."

"Doesn't he have a right to know his fiancée is safe?" She asked confused.

"No…" He stated plainly. "We'll discuss it later. Tomorrow you can come over to see her."

Sango answered in understanding and they hung up.

"Why did you answer?" He asked firmly.

"I…don't know…" She said looking down. "It was just impulse I …guess…" She trailed off

He held her close and sighed. "Be careful, You're lucky it wasn't Inuyasha who called." He said with slight annoyance.

"Sorry…" She said as she leaned against him. She then realized that he was still only in his towel. She struggled out of his arms as a pink blush rushed up to her cheek.

He smirked. Atleast he was getting more reaction from her.

He went to his room and changed. Later he came out to her doing dishes. He smiled and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"You don't have to work you know. You're my guest. And you should get some rest. I have a feeling Sango wont give us peace till we spill everything." He said quietly while rocking her side to side a bit.

"Alright…" She said putting the cloth down.

He walked her to her room and she shut her door.

He went to his own room and slid under his covers.

Later that night Kagome woke with a start. A crack of thunder outside sounded.

How she hated thunder. She opened her door softly and walked towards Mirokus door. She screeched and ran faster as it cracked again.

Quickly opening the door and closing it she looked over at his sleeping form. She couldn't wake him…could she?

She was just about to turn the handle when the thunder boomed and she whimpered quite audibly. Miroku sat up rubbing his eyes.

"You ok Gome?" He yawned.

She shook her head shyly.

He tossed the covers to the side and walked up to her. He hugged her tightly from the front. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

The thunder sounded and she tensed up. He smiled. So it was the thunder and lightning. Just like when they were young. He mused a bit and then picked her up.

Laying her down in his bed and sliding in beside her, he wrapped his legs with hers and wrapped his arms around her again. She slowly relaxed into his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"Roku…" She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He asked giving her a light squeeze.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'll go with you to talk to Inuyasha." He smiled.

"When?" she said cuddling closer to his warmth.

"Day after tomorrow." He smiled. "Now sleep."

She nodded and quickly drifted back to sleep. The thunder didn't bother her any more and she slept silently. First time in a long time, with out any nightmares.

Getting better? Cute fluffy-ness? Anything you liked much?

Is Kagome too prudish? XD

Tell me I wish to know!

Review if you like

No flaming . 

Sincerely,

Zee Author!


	3. Sango's VisitSpeaking with Inuyasha

Ame no Youni

Sango walked into the aparment. She knew where Miroku kept the spare key. Seeing that no one was up she decided to surprise Miroku in his sleep.

Opening the door softly to his room she spied a rather large lump in the sheets. Creeping closer it seemed to be two lumps.

There in Mirokus bed was Kagome. She was snuggled close to him in his arms.

Sango smirked and tapped Miroku's shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked up. He jumped waking Kagome slightly.

"You're here early Sango." He stated in a stutter.

"What exactly have you two been doing?" She laughed.

Kagome's face was tomato red.

In the living room Sango sat with Kagome on the couch. They exchanged hugs and girl talk about what's been going on, while Miroku fixed some coffee and breakfast for all three of them.

After they ate Sango was first to ask what was going on with Kagome.

"Sango, Kagome was scared. Kagome saw things she shouldn't have seen. So instead she ran. Do you know why she ran Sango?"

Sango shook her head not quite understanding where this was going.

"Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyou the night before the wedding. Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha or say anything at all for fear of being hit--" Sango stopped him.

"WHAT!" She demanded.

"That's right Sango, he abused her. She just didn't want to tell us because she didn't want to burden us." Miroku said. Kagome looked down.

Sango's fists were clenched. "Shall I beat him for ya Kags?" She asked trying to make her feel better.

Kagome shook her head.

After much more chatter on the subject with Sango, she had to leave for work. She gave Kagome a bear hug, which she gladly returned.

Kagome sat in her room reading silently later that afternoon. Her cellphone went off.

Checking the caller ID she saw it was Inuyasha. She stiffened up.

Running quickly to Miroku who was at his desk looking over apartment fees, she whimpered as she clung to him.

Not knowing what was wrong she was given a nice squeeze and she relaxed somewhat.

"What's wrong?" He asked running his hand over her back.

"Inuyasha called my cellphone…" She said hiding her face.

Miroku recalled him telling her that she was going with him to talk to Inuyasha tomorrow about somethings, just to straighten them out.

Kagome and Miroku stayed in that position for awhile before he picked her up and took her to the couch.

Finally unattaching herself from him he reached for the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

Five rings and it was answered.

"What do you want Miroku?" He asked rudely.

"I need to talk to you Inuyasha. It concerns Kagome. Would you mind coming to my apartment for dinner tonight?" he asked in a serious tone.

"If it's about Kagome I'd come for a late lunch. But sure I'll come to dinner." Miroku and Inuyasha hung up and Kagome was clinging to him once again.

"What's wrong?" He asked holding her tight.

"You said tomorrow." She said in a quite upset pout.

He smiled. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you're free from worry." He kissed her lightly on the head. "Ok?" He asked.

She nodded.

Inuyasha arrived at about 6:30. He walked in after Miroku opened the door.

Kagome was sitting on the couch.

"Oye, Miroku. What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked rudely.

To prevent from hitting the half-wit Miroku walked towards the kitchen stating plainly that Inuyasha might want to look in the living room.

Inuyasha just sorta stared before walking to the living room.

Seeing a the back of Kagome's head from behind the couch Inuyasha immediately ran up to her. Kagome sat there hoping he wouldn't notice her avert her eyes.

He held her in a rough hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Where did he find you Kag's? I've been worried sick!" he said as he held her close.

She didn't respond.

Miroku walked into the living room. A sting of anger struck him seeing that Inuyasha was holding her. He cleared his throat and made his presence known. Inuyasha asked again, but this time to Miroku.

"Where did you find her?" he asked.

"In the rain, the day of your wedding." He stated calmly.

Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Aren't you glad to see me Kagome?" He asked concerned about her averting his eyes.

Nothing.

A long silence was held before Miroku sat on the other side of Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled back a bit. Kagome sat still. Miroku spoke.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and I have talked. I'm concerned about somethings." He started.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"What were you doing the night before your wedding?" He asked looking at Kagome. She didn't move.

"I was with Kikyou, setting things straight and telling her not to come on to me." He lied.

Miroku's blood boiled.

"And where was Kagome?" Miroku continued.

"I don't know, at home?"

Miroku nudged Kagome.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha. I saw you and Kikyou together." She said softly.

Inuyasha's heart jumped and he lied once again, through his teeth. "We didn't do anything Kags how would you know where I was?"

"Kikyou left a message on the voicemail at our house." She stated with a tinge of anger in her voice.

Inuyasha's heart raced. He thought of another one. "Well she came onto me first."

Miroku blew up. "Bullshit Inuyasha! Kagome saw you two in passionate embraces. She ran from your wedding scared you would do the same and keep cheating on her." He yelled.

Kagome sunk in her seat.

Inuyasha's face fell. He had never seen Miroku like this, ever.

Kagome spoke silently again. "I want to break off the engagement…" she said through a sob.

Inuyasha chocked.

Miroku waited, still fuming.

The tension in the room was growing and all eyes were on Kagome. The windows rattled lightly from the breeze outside.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm done with your abuse and cheating…" she said a little more confident.

Inuyasha's head flew up. "You TOLD HIM! You said you wouldn't tell!" he was enraged.

Kagome closed her eyes and sunk back down.

Miroku grabbed Kagome and held her close.

Inuyasha fumed and tried to grab her. Managing to get a hold of her wrist he pulled her towards him. Kagome winced in pain.

"Let go Inuyasha!" Miroku said sternly.

"She's MY fiancée!" He yelled.

"Not anymore!" Miroku yelled back.

Kagome started to grow glassy eyed.

Inuyasha tugged harder and Miroku gripped harder on her. Kagome started to cry and whimper. Inuyasha slapped her. Kagome stopped. Miroku stopped. All went silent.

…

"Inuyasha…I want you out…NOW!" Miroku ordered. Inuyasha realized that he had just proven that he abused her before. He quickly backed up and ran out the door.

Miroku held onto Kagome as she turned around and cried into his shirt. Miroku still could not believe what he had seen. He knew they had argued but never actual physical abuse. Now he'd seen it with his own eyes.

Kagome cried for a long time. Miroku never let go.

"Miroku, don't let him back." She cried over and over. He would just mutter sweet nothings into her ear. His attempts to calm her were small and didn't seem to help.

Miroku sighed and picked her up. He walked to his room and turned the lights off in the apartment. Closing his door behind him he carried her to the bed and lay down in the dark room with her.

Her crying didn't cease until almost 2 hours later. She was just let out small whimpers as he held her.

Pulling her tear streaked face up so he could look at her, he saw that her cheek had become swollen and was still red. He ran his thumb lightly over it and she leaned her cheek into his hand as a small tear streaked its way down.

He wiped it away with his thumb and gave her a small smile.

"He's not welcome here anymore. Don't worry about it ok?" He said softly to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "He doesn't deserver your tears." He kissed his way towards her lips and stopped before reaching them.

"I'm hurting." She said weakly.

"Let me help you take them away, by and by." He said before he kissed her chastely on the lips.

OOOOOOO…

XD sorry I was totally not expecting this chapter to end up like this…but I think its ok…don't you?

Well if not don't ruin my happy moment. I like the fluffyness XD

So Review if you wish no flaming . 

Zee author.


	4. Nightmares and Apartments

Ame No Youni 

_Darkness. Suddenly screams emit from far away._

_Following the noises and coming up on a small door. _

_Wondering. What's behind this door? What's beyond what the eye can only see?_

_Opening. The door opens. There she is, dead, bleeding, and unmoving. _

_Him. He stood there with the knife. He smirked as he walked away. _

_Crying. Leaning over her body as the tears stain the face. _

_Wanting. Wanting her back…_

Miroku shot up. He had a terrible dream. This was his first nightmare in a long time. Looking to the side table he read the small digital clock as 4:30 am. Looking to his other side he found Kagome sleeping peacefully.

His heart calmed down as he watched the heavy rise and fall of her chest. His mind started to wander a bit. He shook his head 'bad Miroku bad!' he screamed in his head.

Lying back down with Kagome he soon had fallen asleep again.

At about 7 he was woken up by a call on his phone.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

No answer.

"Hello?" He asked a little more awake now.

"Miroku…?" It was Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"I want to… apologize. Can I…can I come back over and see if we can set things straight again?"

"No." Miroku said plainly.

"Please Miroku. I'll prove to you and Kagome that I can set things right. I promise I wont abuse her anymore."

"And what of Kikyou?" He asked sternly.

"I promise, no more visits with her either." Inuyasha said.

Miroku pondered for a moment then said, "I'll see how Kagome feels about this."

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha said before hanging up.

Miroku ran a hand through his hair after he set down the phone. Would Kagome let him in? Would he get another chance after all the chances he's already had?

Well he would soon find out because she was waking up.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Miroku. She smiled a little and cuddled up closer to him. He smiled and collected her in his arms and closer to him. He held her there in a comfortable silence a few moments and then softly said into her ear. "Do you want food?"

She nodded slowly and sat up with him. Finally separating she went to take a shower whilehe fixed their pancakes.

When she got out she got dressed and came out. Smelling the pancakes she smiled. She sat at the table and waited.

Seconds later Miroku emerged with a plate of pancakes and set them on the center of the small table. After, he set out a plate for Kagome and himself. Then they ate their breakfast in peace.

After breakfast Miroku cleared the table and Kagome went to sit on the couch. She sat there alone for awhile until Miroku came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down with him. They cuddled up together and stayed like that for awhile.

Miroku leaned down to Kagome's ear. "What do you want to do today?"

She just snuggled up closer. He chuckled. "Come on Kagome, you may as well go outside. You haven't been outside for a long time." He ran his fingers through her hair.

She sighed and frowned. "I don't want to risk anything." She said in a muffled groan.

He pulled her close. "You can't hide forever Kagome. I suggest you go outside. It's not healthy to be inside."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I need you with me."

"I'll never let you go." He said pulling her close and holding her for a little while.

Later that day they decided on dinner. Kagome pulled on her winter coat since it had started to snow outside. She clung to Miroku as they walked down the street.

They walked down to the cinema theatre and decided on a movie.

After the movie they decided it was time for dinner. Seeing a small restaurant close to the cinema they decided they would dine there.

Miroku grabbed them a table and they sat there just looking at one another. After ordering dinner they ate in silence and then shared a dessert cake.

Arriving back at Miroku's apartment they noticed a note on his door. He pulled it off the door and then opened the door for her. When she asked him what the note was he said that it was nothing for her to worry about, just probably a neighbor looking for their dog again. Kagome shrugged it off and went to take a shower.

Miroku sat on the couch and opened the paper up. He read the note and suddenly frowned. It was from Inuyasha.

The note said: _Dear Kagome, I'm sorry I have not been fair with you. Please give me another chance. I can prove to you that I can be faithful. I still want to marry you. _

_Love Inu_

_P.S. You can come live with me if you want so you can monitor me at home._

Miroku crumpled the note and threw it away. Kagome was his now!

…Whoa did he just think what he thought he did? Why was he so protective all of a sudden?

He shook the feeling off just before Kagome came in the room and sat down with him. "Um…Thank you for dinner." She said shyly. He laughed and pulled her to him.

"No problem he whispered in her ear. She smiled and relaxed against him.

"Kagome?" Miroku said after a few moments of silence.

Kagome looked at him. "Umm…would…would you like to live here? Like I know you already do, but maybe move everything out of your apartment, and live with me?

She went silent and nodded her head slowly. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. Now I wont be so lonely anymore." She giggled and snuggled up close to him. He was truly very content now.

Ack! So sorry for the late update but I go to this thing called school! XD and it takes up a good deal of my life. So Here it is. I know its short but I'll try and make the next chapter a tad more interesting ;;;;.

Zee Author


End file.
